


Everything in its right place

by ofmasksandfoxes



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmasksandfoxes/pseuds/ofmasksandfoxes
Summary: This 'forever' means nothing.





	Everything in its right place

The tv was on. Almost everything in the room was white, intensely powered by the midday light entering through the huge window. Hakyeon rolled to the other side of the king sized bed, placing a hand on the empty spot next to his.  
Someone was talking on tv. That voice, he knew it. He lazily opened one eye first, then the other, and focused his sight on the screen. The straight face of the man addressing the Parliament was beyond familiar to him. He had looked and kissed and admired that very same face just the night before.  
He stayed there a minute or two, trying to understand what the man was saying, but it was all in vain. So he only took the chance to analyse his features, to think about that particular facet of this man, facet that happened to be so foreign to him.  
He turned his mind to the suit. Dark grey fancy suit, blue tie and white shirt, silver buttons decorating the sleeves. And then, the hair, harmoniously fixed to the side. Everything in its right place, like it should.  
Hakyeon turned his eyes to look at his surroundings. Every single thing in the bedroom was accurately tidy, on point: garments in the big wardrobe, shiny shoes in their respective cabinet, perfumes perfectly lined on a sumptuous antique chest of drawers. Everything except for those pieces of clothing messily discarded on the carpet, like evidences of the hot fuss from the night before. Hakyeon felt soft tremors in his low parts after recalling the events.  
The man's speech seemed to be endless. Fed up with it, Hakyeon stood and put on his black boxers and one of his lover's shirts. Sure he was he would not mind to find one of his costly shirts scented with the delicate aroma of Hakyeon's skin.  
Besides the tv sounds filling the air, the rest of the luxurious flat was in silence. And cold. "Take anything from the fridge or the many cupboards", he had said before leaving in the morning. "There's fresh coffee in the coffee maker, if you want". And then, he kissed his cheek.  
Hakyeon turned the coffee machine on and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Taekwoon must have some blueberry jam in the fridge, I'm sure, he thought.  
He tried a spoonful of the sweet, and then leaned back against the kitchen island, waiting for his light breakfast to be done. How many times had he been in that kitchen? Countless times. Numerous times. It had been a silent witness of their fucking sessions, this island, that counter and even the stools. And every time, this emptiness inside his chest.  
The coffee machine clicked and the toaster finished as well, one after the other.  
Since those silky white sheets were way too tempting, Hakyeon felt like having breakfast in bed.  
Taekwoon was still on the screen. From time to time, the cameras showed the faces of different members of the Parliament. Many of them looked whether bored or sleepy.

Once again, he found himself admiring the features of his lover. That small mouth, for God's sake... Hakyeon felt suddenly the urgency of having those lips around his cock right there and then. He was well aware of the capabilities of those plump lips and the tongue hidden behind them.

Mindlessly, he dragged his hand until it reached the fabric of his boxers. He caressed his length softly, moving his fingers up and down. Goosebumps went through him and a short whine escaped from his lips, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The hot delicious friction caused by his hand intensified gradually, leaving his cock fully hard. He took off his underwear and grabbed it firmly, not before moistening his fingers with saliva.  
He started pumping slowly at first, up and down, taking special care of the tip that was already leaking precum. It was so dumb to be so turned on by something quite basic like a man in a suit, explaining smart stuff on tv, in front of a crowd of "penguins". But there he was, craving the sweet sensations of his release thanks to this smart guy.  
Eventually, Hakyeon speeded up his pace, moans going in crescendo. He remembered the dirt in Taekwoon's words while fucking: "You like it when I fuck you this hard, don't you? Yeah, keep moaning for me, you dirty--".  
"Ah, Taekwoon!" - Hakyeon closed his eyes and focused on the marvellous sensations he was feeling. His lover's sweet voice coming from the tv in front of him made everything better -and a little funny-.  
Scenes of the night before were playing in his mind: the rough ways Taekwoon used to push him in the bed and turn him around to whisper in his ear; and then, biting, sucking, licking Hakyeon's long neck, all while pressing his crotch against his ass. So rough. So hot.  
Hakyeon felt his release close. He had leaned down on the mattress without noticing it.  
He kept pumping his length rapidly, furiously. The image of Taekwoon's piercing eyes was very vivid in his mind.  
He bit his lower lip. He moaned. And then, stripes of cum tinged his stomach. A few of them ended up on the sheets.  
Fuck. This one was strong.  
Still panting, Hakyeon opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Still speaking.  
He sighed and suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He took his phone from the nightstand and looked for Taekwoon's number.  
"I just took care of myself while looking at your sweet face on tv. You look adorable xx".  
Hakyeon pressed Send and looked up at the tv, smirking mischievously. Three seconds later, Taekwoon's phone beeped. The man looked down and interrupted his speech abruptly, staring at the screen. "S-- Sorry" - he apologised, covering the device with a clumsy hand.  
From that moment, one could easily notice that the rest of his talk was ruled mainly by "Uhmms" and long pauses.  
Hakyeon was satisfied. At least for now. Yes, maybe the emptiness would come back; maybe he was momentarily at peace; maybe he would never be Taekwoon's significant other. Because everything was meant to be and to stay like this forever, even though this 'forever' meant nothing to Hakyeon.  
Just like the garments in the wardrobe, the shoes in the cabinet and the perfumes on the chest, just like this, everything was fine; everything was in its right place.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was feeling kinda blue when I wrote this short story, a few months ago. Sitting in front of my laptop, I started typing on an Evernote blank file and this happened; so I'm not quite sure where this came from. Therapeutic? Feck yeah.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
